The Six Paths of The Force
by AlphaWolf00117
Summary: The Great Fourth Shinobi War is over, but not with reprocusions, those who fought the war alongside Naruto, are no more. Thanks to Kaguya Ootsusuki being a sore loser, an casting a final jutsu that drained all chakra in a 300 mile radiaus, killing all the shinobi and leave Naruto and the Bijuu being the last ones able to use chakra. Six Paths/Naruto Alyala Secura
1. Chapter 1

AlphaWolf0117: Hey guys, I know I said that I was going to just stay with the first story, but I had an amazing thought and I have already taken the precautions for the first story, so don't worry. Please, enjoy my new story.

Full Summary: The Great Fourth Shinobi War is over, but not with repercussions, those who fought the war alongside Naruto, are no more. Thanks to Kaguya Ootsusuki being a sore loser, an casting a final jutsu that drained all chakra in a 300 mile radius, killing all the shinobi and leave Naruto and the Bijuu being the last ones able to use chakra. Watch as the new Immortal Sage of Six Paths grows curious, after watching over his remaining people for 1,000 years, and find an abandoned ancient civilization. There he will find what he needs to satisfy his new found curiosity.

Normal Speech:  
 **Demonic Speech:**  
Justu Speech:

 _Thought Speech:_

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Star Wars. Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Naruto's POV)

*Sigh*" Why did it have to be this way?" asked a solemn Naruto. "Why did she have to be such a sore loser and cast a jutsu that drained all chakra in a 300 mile radius,?" he then said, looking over the new valley he formed using his Rinnegan. Watching all the civilians walk around, and the kids play, while it was relaxing, he was bored. It had been almost 1,000 years since then, but he could still remember it like it only happened a few hours ago.

{Flashback}

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting The Rabbit Goddess herself, and no matter what they did she kept dodging or parrying their attacks. Then She said this," I grow tired of this mock battle, it is time that I finish this farce!" With that said, she then disappeared with speed she wasn't using before, and appeared behind Sasuke with a Bone dagger, stabbing him in the base of his lower spine. All this happened in front of Naruto's eyes, but he couldn't move, all he could do was watch as the woman they were throwing everything they had at. Just killed the strongest person he knew, apart from himself. In a blink of an eye, then that's when something snapped in him, and an ancient power came to his aid. Naruto feeling a power energy pushing out as if his body was going to explode, then he felt an overbearing feeling that told him to raise his hand towards the source of his anger. Doing so he watched with astonishment as the enemy that neither him nor Sasuke could budge was thrown back with so much force she began to create a deep trench in the ground. Snapping out of his shocked state Naruto moved to Sasuke so quick it looked like he just appeared there. Hearing a groan he sighed with relief that his friend was still alive, but then remembered that Kaguya had used a bone knife. Turning his Brother figure on his side, his fear and hate returned two-fold, then he heard Sasuke telling him something.

*Cough**Cough*" We both know I wont make it, dobe... I don't know what you just did, but... but it seems to have an effect on her. Take my eyes Naruto and use them well." He said, raising both hands and with two fingers on each of their eyelids. Then with a final pulse of chakra, Sasuke Uchiha was no more. With his final gift, Naruto stood up, a tear slipping from his left eye, now sporting the Rinnegan. Suddenly all he felt was pain, pain all over his body, Kurama and the other tailed beats', noticing they're host was in pain seemingly from nothing, checked he body. What they found shocked them, within Naruto's blood stream and chakra coils were strange symbiotic cells, that he didn't have before. Another thing that shocked them was that since Sasuke's eyes had Uchiha DNA, and Naruto had Uzumaki, and Senju DNA, Naruto had now fully unlocked the True Rinnegan.

After what seemed like hours Naruto finally felt the pain subside,He noticed his eye sight was better then before, and he felt more powerful than before as well. _"Guys what just happened to me?"_ Naruto asked the Bijuu. **"Well Naruto, it seems that your body had changed significantly, and there are new strange cells in your blood/chakra stream and there are over 100,000 of these,.. things. Also you awakened the True Rinnegan."** Kurama told him.

This made Naruto's eyes widen in amazement, then asked, _"Will I be able to defeat Kaguya with these changes?"_ His mind wandering in the aspect that he could defeat her. **"We think that with all the changes, especially with the True Rinnegan. That you now have the ability to defeat the Rabbit Goddess."** Says Kurama, grinning at the prospect of defeating Kaguya.

Naruto grinned and immediately ran in the direction he launched his enemy. Once there he saw her holding her head, and looking around in confusion, "Ugh, what just happened?" She asked to no one in particular.

Seeing a chance to attack her, Naruto quickly got behind while creating a Planetary Rasengan, with a yell of, "SURPRISE!", he then smashed her into the ground with it. Seeing she was stunned once more he remembered that he now had both the sun and the moon on each hand, so he sped over to her, and placed both hand on her back, while charging chakra to the symbols. Kaguya finally noticing what was happening tried to get away, but it was in vain. "Damn you, Naruto Uzumaki, damn you to the hell that is Immortality!" She said cursing him, though he didn't know it.

{End of Flashback}

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now that everything was peaceful, Naruto was starting to get bored of watching his people live they're lives. Looking up Naruto couldn't help thinking about what's truly out there in space. Sighing, he got up and made a decision, since he had brought peace to his world, what is to say that there aren't other worlds that are looking for the same thing. With that in mind he took a walk to no particular direction, to think about how he would even find a way to leave his planet, as well as give it protection while he was gone.

After walking for a few days, with meditation here and there, Naruto came across a temple of some sort. Never seeing a temple like this before, he asked the Bijuu if they had even seen it in they're travels. To his surprise non of them had ever seen this temple nor anything that resembled its design. Curious Naruto walked around the temple looking for a door, but he couldn't find one, thinking outside of the box, he quickly molded wind chakra and created a strong gust of wind that blew away the loose dirt surrounding the temple. Thats when he saw that he was standing on some sort a seal that was carved into the solid rock. Shocked, as well as ever the more curious, he tried to push chakra into the seal, but nothing happened. This resulted in him frowning, and asking his friends for some ideas as to how he could activate this seal. **""Naruto, try using that other energy we told you about."** Kurama told him, also curious to see the results.

Thanks to the hundreds of years Naruto had been alive, he had the time to train and master all chakra related aspects of his world, once he finished training in chakra, he began to experiment with his newer energy that he obtained during the battle with Kaguya. Though no matter how much he trained his body to use this energy, he still couldn't grasp anything farther than channeling it around his body, pushing and pulling objects, and moving them around as well. So with that said Naruto closed his eyes and raised a hand towards the temple, channeling his second energy, and began to pull it upwards. He could hear the ground shifting as the building started to rise and rotate like a drill, after about 5 minutes of doing this he heard what sounded like a latch of some sort and opened his eyes to see that the temple was now two times larger than before. Scanning the building with his eyes, he saw a door was on the right side, seeing no other way in he walked in to the door, taking a deep breath and went inside.

Once inside the temple, Naruto felt like he was be watched, so putting his guard up he began to walk around and see if he could find out what exactly he found. It was dark, but he didn't feel anything dark about the place, in fact the temple was emanating positive feelings that made him feel relaxed and welcomed.

Seeing a light down the corridor Naruto increased his pace and shielded his eyes as he walk through the doorway. When he removed his arm his was speechless, it was some type of underground village, but it like nothing he had ever seen before, Building made out of solid metal, metal objects that looked like something Snow country would kill over, and a giant crystal in the middle of the cavern floating and releasing a lot of the energy that he had used to get in the temple. Being smart, Naruto made around 50 Shadow Clones and they all split up and look for a way of learning what it was that he had found.

Looking around he found a build with what looked like advanced engines, very advanced compared to snow countries, it had metal wings, and a glass section that if you looked in it you would see a room with what looked like control panels, and devices for steering, as well as 2 doors and a bunch of other devices he couldn't really describe. Walking around the object, he looked for a way on, he couldn't find one, until his clone dispelled and he learned that this was call a ship, but not just any regular ship, this was a ship that could take him to space, so learning that he quickly took out a storage scroll and sealed the ship in it. On his way out Naruto decided to seal the entrance and destroy the temple, as he began to do this, he then felt something calling him, looking up he followed the feeling and found a room he had not been in before. Looking around he saw a pedestal with a weird looking box on it, feeling that the sensation was coming from the object he used his energy to bring to him and he put it in his pocket for later.

After sealing the entrance and destroying the temple, Naruto quickly made his way to an area he could unseal his new ship. Once the ship was unsealed he made his way into the ship after finding the button that opened the door. When he got inside he closed the door, and went to the piloting room, where he used what he learned in the abandoned village to start up the ship and went into space just above his planets atmosphere. Then remembering what the Bijuu told him, he went through many hand seals and cast a jutsu that would cloak his planet and shield it from anything that found it.

After cast the justu he made two clone that took the pilot seats and used what limited knowledge he had to find an inhabited planet near by, that was friendly. Though disappointed to find that the nearest planet was Geonosis and it wasn't exactly friendly in any way, he noticed that the Galactic scanners picked up friendly signatures on the planet that were submitting an SOS signal. Immediately tell the clone to put in the coordinates he saw it would take about a Day to reach it. Sighing, he nodded and they went into hyperspace, while he was waiting he decided to meditate to relax and be ready for what he will see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go guys, I am sorry it took so long and I know its sort, but I really wanted to get Naruto into some action so please understand, and cut me some slack thank you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

AlphaWolf0117: Hope you like this chapter, I hope You find it humorous and please tell me your favorite part, as well as what you would change, to make it funnier. Also don't be afraid to either send me constructive criticism through use of Private message or review, I honestly want to hear your opinion so please, PLEASE, tell me how you would make it better or how I could add or fix anything in the story. Either way please enjoy the story, thanks everyone.

Full Summary: The Great Fourth Shinobi War is over, but not with repercussions, those who fought the war alongside Naruto, are no more. Thanks to Kaguya Ootsusuki being a sore loser, an casting a final jutsu that drained all chakra in a 300 mile radius, killing all the shinobi and leave Naruto and the Bijuu being the last ones able to use chakra. Watch as the new Immortal Sage of Six Paths grows curious, after watching over his remaining people for 1,000 years, and find an abandoned ancient civilization. There he will find what he needs to satisfy his new found curiosity.

Normal Speech:  
 **Demonic Speech:**  
Justu Speech:

 _Thought Speech:_

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or Star Wars. Enjoy the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{With the Jedi}

Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padme were all in trouble, they were in a coliseum surrounded by hundreds of thousands of bugs, and they were about to be sacrificed to the animals that were about to be released. What Obi-wan and Anakin didn't take notice of was that Padme was already working on getting free, she already had one cuff of and was working on the other when the beasts were brought into the arena and the tiger ran at her. Using her quick reflexes Padme jumped up and used the cuffs as a way to climb the pillar. After a while of dodging the beasts, more Jedi started to appear, looking up the three saw Mace Windu holding a light-saber to Dooku's throat, . Only to see Duku grin, getting a bad feeling and hearing clanking, Windu, turned towards the sound light-saber at the ready, that's when a squad of Super Battle droids showed up and started to shoot at him,one shot caught his cloak which he threw away and back flipped into the arena with the other Jedi following his lead.

They were surrounded, 72 Jedi, and one ambassador, against an army of droids and a planet of bugs, they didn't really have much of a fighting chance. That is when they felt a massive disturbance in the force, it was as if the force itself was being gather into one area and that area was moving towards even the Sith lord stood there and watched as a small black jet like spacecraft flew down to the battle field and hovered over them, not taking any chances Dooku had the bounty hunter aim a rocket at the craft just in case it proved hostile.

Naruto who was inside said ship, saw that he was being targeted and turned the exterior speakers on and spoke,"Hey! Put that thing down, I haven't done Jack Shit, and yet you start aim some weapon at my new ship, What The Hell Man!" He said in annoyance,watching for they're response. Dooku hearing this intruder's reaction to the missile being aimed at his vessel was annoyed to say the least, sighing he spoke, "Fire."

Naruto's alarm system was going off warning him of enemy fire, narrowing his eyes he teleported on top of his and use his universal pull to grab the missile right out of the air. Inspecting the device he decided to give it back to the one that fired it, disappearing and reappearing behind an unsuspecting bounty hunter Naruto took the missiles top which was the heaviest part of it and shoved it into the man's jet-pack. That caused the man to be push a few meters away and as he got himself up i looked to see who did that, upon seeing the stranger who was hold the missile he launch his smirk, "Gotcha." He said pressing a button but not expecting to hear the sound of an explosive activating behind him. Looking up eyes wide, his final words were, "Ah Shit." As the explosives went off and there was nothing left but a helmet with some ashes inside.

Smirking at his easy victory Naruto turned the The Remaining people and asked a simple question, "So which one of you guys are the Jedi?" He asked, curious to know who his new allies would be. Mace Windu seeing the opportunity to gain an ally spoke up first, "We are the Jedi, but why is it that you wish to know that." He asked curiously, getting Naruto to chuckle, "Well young man, I have come here to help you, as I saw your SOS and figured that since I was looking for the Jedi that were spoken of in a temple on my planet, why not come rescue these endanger Jedi." Naruto told him, holding in a laugh when he saw that everyone even the droids were looking at him like he was stupid after he called one of the older member of the Jedi a young man.

Windu was confused, this man looked no older than his early twenties, why in the world would he call him young man as if he was actually older. So announcing what was on everyone's mind, he asked Naruto why he had call him young. Naruto could barely keep himself from laughing and asked, "Well before I answer, how old are you sir?" Waiting for The man to answer him, "I am 28 Years old." Mace answered the stranger. This got a laugh from Naruto, "Wow, your even younger than I thought." Naruto said as he laughed. This got on Windu's nerves, calming down Windu asked him how old he was, which got Naruto to get in a thinking pose while muttering incoherent numbers, after a while of this Naruto stated that he would be turning 1,275 this year. Shocking everyone within ear shot, even the bugs. " What the Hell!? He older than fucking Master Yoda!" One Jedi said, "I really find that hard to believe, Yoda has wrinkles on his wrinkles, yet this man has smoother skin than most of the women here." Said another Jedi comparing Naruto's looks to Master Yoda in terms of age. A tick mark appeared on Naruto's forehead, summoning his Sage staff he slams the end of it on the ground causing a massive shock wave, knocking down everyone including the bugs in the air.

When this happened Naruto asked, "Can your Master Yoda do that at his age?" With a smug grin plastered on his face. This got everyone even Dooku starting to think, _"Holy shit, he just took out everyone by just slamming the ground with a staff! This guy's no joke."_ Seeing everyone's face expressions Naruto continued to smirk. That's when the droids got back up and Dooku had enough, "Shoot him!" He yelled getting the droid to start firing upon Naruto who just calmly started dodging the blaster fire, until everyone heard what sounded like more ships, and looked up to see multiple star-ships, with gunships flying towards then shooting down anything that tried to stop them. a few Gunships came into the arena allowing everyone to see that Master Yoda had arrived with an army, a clone army. Yoda then yells," Surround them we must,Perimeter Create!" Getting a "Yes Sir!" From the Pilot who hovered over the Jedi while the gunners shot at everything that wasn't a alive, excluding the bugs. Once a perimeter was made the pilot set the ship down, letting Yoda off along with the clones from the other Gunships along with his. Yoda sensing a massive Power in the area looked around until he found the source to be a young looking man with a black staff.(Oh, how wrong he was.) The clones seeing the same man, aimed they're weapons at him ready to fire until they here Yoda say, "Hold Your Fire!" Getting the clones to lower they're weapons, but they stay alert and ready to shoot the unknown person.

"With us, come you must." Yoda says to him, causing Naruto to look at him amused. "Ahem, know how to talk normal do you?" Naruto asked mockingly. Gaining a tick mark, the green master quickly calmed his anger, _" I will getting him back later."_ He thought to himself. Sighing, "Just follow you must." He told Naruto, in annoyance. This made Naruto smirk, and he nodded his head walking behind the Jedi, and onto the transport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey guys, sorry for the delay been really busy lately, trying to find a job, wish me luck. Anyway hope you enjoyed some of the comedy in this chapter, if not please explain I really tried to make it entertaining.


End file.
